The present invention relates to the field of steam appliances, and in particular to steam frames to be used in conjunction with a steam appliance such as a steam mop or a handheld steamer, among others. Examples of steam appliances include those disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2009/0320231 and U.S. Patent Application No. 2008/0066789, filed Jun. 27, 2008 and Jun. 27, 2007, respectively.